1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to order set and plan of care processing, and in particular, to methods and systems for exporting an order set or plan of care.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, electronic provision and management of order sets have been implemented. An order set generally includes a grouping of orders, and enables standardization of the ordering process for a common clinical scenario, such as might occur in a hospital setting. Examples of order sets include admission order sets for use in admitting a patient to a given service or venue, diagnosis order sets for use in standardizing care orders for respective common clinical diagnoses, and convenience order sets for use in standardizing orders for respective clinical goals (e.g. a treatment procedure). A library of order sets may include order sets covering disease-related groups and symptoms for various populations (e.g., females, males, adults and children).
In many instances, it may be necessary to export order sets from one system to another system, such as a Computerized Provider Order Entry (CPOE) system or an electronic health record (EHR) system. However, after the export operation is performed, it may not be possible to import the exported file to the target system because of unmapped terms or other integration issues. Thus, conventionally, it may be necessary to manually guess as to why the exported order set was not imported into the target system, manually guess at what changes need to be made to the order set to permit the order set to export properly, make those edits to the order set via an editing program, export the edited order set, determine if the exported, edited order set was imported into the target system, and if not, repeat the process as many times as needed until the order set can be imported to the target system. The foregoing conventional process is time consuming, expensive, and may result in numerous errors.